Mr. Hippo
Mr. Hippo is a buyable entertainer, a mid-size animatronic from Stan's Budget Tech. Description Mr. Hippo is a hippopotamus having a purple-colored skin with lavender accents. He has royal blue eyes, a black hat, a flower with red petals and a yellow center, and two black buttons chest. He has an electric power source or box which has circuits and wires to activate him just like the other mid-size animatronics. Mr. Hippo is special in UCN, as he goes through a lengthy death speech, which means he really likes talking, or he just likes to be annoying. Personality As his description above states, he loves to talk. He behaves like an old man who rambles a lot, and speaks in a new york accent. He compares his life to salmon swimming upstream, and being trapped at a stage to life as being a fish getting eaten by a predator. He is very wise, and a good friend of Orville's. He loves sitting at the park with Orville, feeding seeds to the ducks (but not sourdough bread because that can kill them.) Appearances *Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator **Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place **Ultimate Custom Night Quotes ---- ---- ---- }} Custom Night Mr. Hippo: He climbs around in the overhead duct system making his way toward the hoses that drop into your office. Use the heater to repel him, or the audio lure to hold him in place. He is fooled 100% of the time by the audio lure as well as the heater. He is slightly faster than Happy Frog. Trivia * Mr. Hippo's model has slight similarities to Bonnie from the first game. * Mr. Hippo's Custom Night Mugshot may be like his face position on his full body but a little bit centered and the pupils/iris having a different position. * According to his voice description, Mr. Hippo is old and likes telling stories. * Mr. Hippo almost always starts talking about he does not really care about the player being dead. * He happens to be a good friend of Orville Elephant and never mentions any of the other Mediocre Melodies Characters. ** This is ironic as both have similar builds, the only diffrence being their heads and feet. ** Orville is the only member of the Mediocre Melodies to not come from Stan's Budget Tech. * Mr. Hippo has the longest death quotes of anybody from UCN, these quotes can last more than 2 minutes. These quotes also appear to be unskippable, and attempting to do so will restart the monologue. **One of Mr. Hippo’s long-winded spiels includes a bit about how some stories could just be stories without any hidden meanings or significance, which could be seen as a parody of the many, MANY theorists, specifically MatPat, of The Game Theorists who tore apart the games to the last pixel in tireless attempts to solve their mysteries. * He is based on one of the kids with masks in the Minigame Happiest Day in "Five Nights at Freddy's 3" * Mr. Hippo is one out of two Mediocre Melodies that doesn't have a death line with Golden Freddy's voice in the background, the other being Pigpatch. Gameplay HippoStage.gif|Mr. Hippo on-stage. HippoIcon.png|Mr. Hippo's catalog icon. Mediocre_Melodies.png|Mr. Hippo with the other Mediocre Melodies Charecters Mr Hippo.png|Mr. Hippo's cameo in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 as a mask worn by a child. Ultimate Custom Night Mr. HippoCN.png|Mr. Hippo's UCN mugshot. E7.png|Mr.Hippo from the UCN Troll Game. Mr Hippo Jumpscare.gif|Mr. Hippo's jumpscare. 1472.png|One of the screens when Mr. Hippo begins his monologue. 1473.png|Ditto. 1463.png|Ditto. 1475.png|Ditto. 1474.png|Ditto. MrHippoThinks.png|Last Ditto. Screenshot 20180628-005709.png|Mr. Hippo's speech ingame. 584.png|A sign on the Duct System camera resembling Mr. Hippo. Merchandise Mr. Hippo POP!.jpg|Mr. Hippo Funko POP! Navigation Category:Animatronics Category:Buyable Category:Male Category:Melodies Category:Voiced Category:Speaking Category:Others